En mi vida secreta (In my secret life)
by Friditas
Summary: George enamorado de una fallecida Rosemary, desea seguir soltero y fiel a la mujer que fué el amor de su vida ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Songfic de Leonard Cohen


_Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Historia alterna._

**In my secret life (En mi vida secreta)**

Un día más viviendo una vida falsa contigo. He dormido abrazando un cuerpo delicado con aroma a jazmín, ella ha usado el perfume de siempre, aquel que en la exclusiva tienda donde soy cliente, creen que compro rigurosamente cada bimestre para mi amada esposa. Tendrían razón excepto, porque nunca me he casado.

En mi cama hay un cuerpo que se parece al tuyo pero que no lo es. Luego de una noche haciendo el amor a otra rubia, he tenido un sueño apenas reparador. ¿Es correcto llamar "amor" al acto sexual con alguien a quien no conozco? No, pero no lo hago con la aparente prostituta, lo hago contigo, lo hago pensándote. Y me preparo para vivir otro día de mentira. Otro día sin ti.

**Te vi esta mañana **

**te movías tan rápido **

**no parecía que pudiera desprenderme**

**del pasado. **

Sé que eres parte de mi imaginación, que una parte de mi mente te crea para sentirte a mi lado, que solo yo puedo verte y que no hay ningún motivo para que te aparezcas frente a mí. Si fueras un ángel, seguirías cuidando de William o de… tu esposo. No habría razón alguna para pasearte por mi casa. La lógica me impide creer en fantasmas, y si fuera religioso estaría seguro que tú hubieses ido directo al paraíso, no andarías vagando por aquí.

No creo en la vida después de la muerte aunque me gustaría hacerlo, en especial, cada que te veo dedicándome esa sonrisa tuya capaz de derretir a cualquiera, y esa mirada profunda como dándome una advertencia. Tan hermosa como si fuera ayer, como si no hubieras partido nunca

**y te echo tanto de menos. **

**No hay nadie a la vista. **

La parte de mi mente que insiste en mantenerme cuerdo, me lo repite incesante; pero aún no quiero renunciar a mi día a día contigo. Cada mañana, la visión se repite, te veo caminando rumbo a la cocina, volteas a verme, sonríes mientras yo murmuro tu nombre y continúas tu camino luego de aquella mirada. Quiero seguir observándote mientras iluminas mis días, aunque nadie lo sepa, aunque deba imaginarte para sentirte vibrar en mis brazos cada noche

**y aún estamos haciendo el amor **

**en mi vida secreta. **

Te huelo en cada café que acompaña mi desayuno, me remonta a tantas mañanas compartidas en Lakewood; te siento en cada caricia fingida, te tomo en cada mujer que invito a mi casa, te bebo en cada beso pagado.

Carezco del temple para actuar ante una dama, en especial a aquellas que me coquetean o insinúan con sutileza. Me visto con finura, gano lo suficiente para costear una vida holgada y al parecer soy lo que algunas señoritas burguesas llamarían un buen prospecto, sin embargo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, y prefiero pagar para sentirme cobijado bajo tu piel, para sentirte a mi lado, para tomar tu cuerpo y hacerte mía, como siempre lo has sido, aunque luzcas distinta cada vez. Siempre al amanecer vuelvo a verte, mi ángel. El ángel que sé que no existe. Me observas directamente a los ojos con esa mirada que me hace sentir como si estuvieras dándome una reprimenda, como lo vienes haciendo desde hace tantos ayeres

**Yo sonrío cuando estoy enojado. **

**engaño y miento **

**hago lo que tengo que hacer **

**para salir adelante. **

No puedo permitir que alguien me crea un loco, aunque estoy seguro de que ciertamente, estoy bastante desequilibrado. William aprendió a ocultar sus emociones justo de mí. Y eso es lo que hago para parecer un hombre normal. Un ejecutivo en cuyos hombros descansa toda la confianza de uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del país

**Pero sé lo que está mal, **

**y sé lo que es correcto. **

**y moriría por la verdad **

**en mi vida secreta. **

Pero sobretodo, moriría porque en realidad estuvieras aquí. Tu presencia aunque etérea es lo que me permite seguir respirando cada día.

Al ser testigo de los obstáculos sociales al amor entre William y Candy, no puedo evitar revivir en ellos mis propios prejuicios e inseguridades, la absoluta estupidez de no luchar por tí en aquél pasado tan remoto

**Espera, espera, mi hermano. **

**mi hermana, agárrate fuerte. **

Ellos han luchado por estar juntos con uñas y dientes, pese a todo y contra todo lo establecido. Si de algo puedo sentirme orgulloso, es de haberle brindado a William ese pequeño empujón, para que no cometiera el mismo estúpido error que yo al dejarte ir, al no luchar por ti, a creer que tu felicidad estaba al lado de un hombre que no quiso renunciar a su vida de ensueño en altamar aun a sabiendas que no podías viajar con él.

Quizá es lo que yo debería hacer. Viajar, alejarme de esta rutina enfermiza en la que una prostituta ocupa tu lugar por las noches y una alucinación da sentido a mis mañanas.

**Finalmente conseguí mis órdenes. **

**Voy a estar marchando por la mañana, **

**marchando a través de la noche, **

William ha decido darme vacaciones forzadas. Ni siquiera sé hacia donde dirigirme, solo sé que deseo conservar un poco de la cordura que me queda y accedo.

**Cruzando las fronteras **

**de mi vida secreta. **

La primera noche sin hacerte el amor se siente tan vacía, pero nada se compara con el desayuno sin tu presencia. La soledad resulta abrumadora. No hay distracción que disperse tu recuerdo, fracaso en el intento de pasar días usuales, de absoluta y ridícula normalidad

**Mirando el periódico. **

**dan ganas de llorar. **

**a nadie le importa si la gente **

**vive o muere**

O quizá he llegado al punto de lo absurdo al deprimirme por no tener compañía al oscurecer y encontrarme solo al amanecer. ¿En qué momento me convertí en este ser depresivo y patético? Oh sí, cuando te marchaste…

**y el que reparte las cartas quiere que pienses **

**que todo es blanco o negro. **

**gracias a Dios no es tan sencillo **

**en mi vida secreta. **

Los Andrew me consideran parte de la familia, y yo a ellos. "Tío George", me llaman los pequeños Cornwell; me siento feliz en su compañía, disfruto mi trabajo y tengo el suficiente tiempo libre para llevar a cabo diversas aficiones. Tengo el tiempo en casa para desquiciarme un poco

**Me muerdo el labio. **

**puedo comprar lo que me dicen: **

**desde el más reciente éxito, **

**hasta la sabiduría de la madurez**

En casa es donde el silencio me recuerda que la soledad es mi única compañera, incluso cuando una nueva rubia llega a casa y me acompaña en apariencia

**pero siempre estoy solo. **

**y mi corazón es como el hielo. **

**y hay mucha gente y frío **

**en mi vida secreta.**

Regreso a mi rutina, apenas terminan las exasperantes vacaciones, y ya vuelvo a casa con otra golfa que recogí en el camino. La necesidad a tí, la locura de anhelarte, irónicamente es lo que regresa mi cordura. Mientras la envío a bañarse y a colocarse el perfume de jazmín, bebo un whiskey anticipando el pago en un sobre, sabiendo que hoy gritaré tu nombre: ¡Rosemary! Al tiempo que me derramo en su interior, dormiré abrazando el cuerpo con aroma a ti y mañana, cuando se halla ido, estarás aquí, conmigo, mirándome acusadora, otra vez…

…

Canción: In my secret life

Escrita e interpretada por Leonard Cohen y Sharon Robinson

Album: Ten New Songs. 2001


End file.
